A Cartoon Crossover Musical Christmas
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: You're invited to the Cartoon Musical Christmas Party at Annika's Playhouse! Your favorite characters are invited too! They even get to play Blue's Clues to figure out who the surprise guest is.


(The Pippi and his friends sing the song It's Christmas Again)

Pippi: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Tommy: The students are now have winter vacation! But what should we do to celebrate?

Annika: I know! Let's have a musical Christmas party at my playhouse!

Pippi: Great idea, Annika!

Annika: Let's go to my playhouse.

The Pippi and his friends: Ooohhh!

Tommy: Wow, Annika! You're playhouse is so pretty!

Pippi: Yeah!

Annika: And I invited all our friends to come to our Musical Christmas Party!

Tommy: I can't wait to see our friends at the party!

(Doorbell rings)

Pippi: I'll get it!

(Door opens at Anna)

Anna: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

The Pippi and his friends: Anna!

Pippi: Come on in!

Anna: Are you having a musical Christmas party?

Annika: Yes we are!

Pippi: And all our friends are invited too!

Anna: All right!

(Doorbell rings)

Tommy: Who could that be?

(Door opens at Aardman characters)

Wallace: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Tommy: Merry Christmas to you too, Wallace!, Come on in!

(Doorbell rings)

Annika: Coming!

(Door opens at DreamWorks Animation SKG characters)

Shrek: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Annika: Hey there! The party's just getting started!

(Doorbell rings)

Anna: I'll get it!

(Door opens at Disney characters)

Mickey Mouse: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Anna: Merry Christmas to you too, Mickey! Come on in!

(Pixar characters)

Woody: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Pippi: Welcome!

(Warner Bros./New Line Cinema characters)

Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's Up Doc?

Tommy: Merry Christmas, Bugs! Come on in!

(MGM characters)

Annika: Welcome!

(Paramount Pictures/Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios characters)

Honey Halfwitch: Hello there!

Anna: Come on in!

(Food Icon characters)

Pippi: You're here!

(Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/TriStar Pictures characters)

Tommy: Hey there!

(Universal Pictures/Illuminaton Entertainment characters)

Woody Woodpecker: Guess who?

Annika: Merry Christmas, guys!

(Hanna-Barbera characters)

Fred Flintstone: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Anna: Merry Christmas to you too, Fred Flintstone! Come on in!

(Bagdasarian Productions characters)

Pippi: Merry Christmas, Alvin!

(Charles M. Schulz characters)

Tommy: Welcome!

(20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios characters)

Annika: It's so good to see you!

(Paws, Inc. characters)

Anna: Hey there, Garfield!

(Nickelodeon/Nick Jr./Noggin characters)

SpongeBob SquarePants: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Pippi: Merry Christmas to you too, SpongeBob! Come on in!

(Cartoon Network characters)

Tommy: Merry Christmas, guys! Come on in!

(Discovery Family/Hasbro characters)

Pinkie Pie: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Annika: Merry Christmas to you too, Pinkie Pie!

(Big Idea characters)

Anna: Welcome!

(Outfit/My Talking Toys characters)

Talking Tom: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Pippi: Merry Christmas, guys!

(YouTube characters)

Tommy: Welcome!

(Microsoft Studios/SEGA/Nintendo/Square Enix/Capcom/Mojang/Activision characters)

Alex: Merry Christmas!

Annika: Merry Christmas, guys!

(Anime/Manga characters)

Anna: Welcome!

(Jim Henson/Sesame Workshop characters)

Big Bird: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Pippi: Come on in!

(Marvel characters)

Tommy: Merry Christmas, guys!

(DC Comics characters)

Batman: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Annika: Merry Christmas to you too, Batman! Come on in!

(Big Blue Bubble characters)

Anna: Welcome!

(International TV Shows and Movies characters)

Barney: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Pippi: Come on in!

(LAIKA characters)

Tommy: Hey there!, It's so good to see you!

(Reel FX Animation Studios characters)

Reggie: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Annika: Welcome!

(The Weinstein Company characters)

Anna: Hey there!

(Open Road Films characters)

Surly: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Pippi: Welcome!

(Radical Sheep characters)

Bagel: Merry Christmas, Pippi and his friends!

Tommy: Come on in!

(Ruthless Studios characters)

Annika: Welcome!

Anna: That's everyone!

Tommy: Now let's start the party!

Pippi: Attention, everyone! Welcome to our Musical Christmas Party!

Characters: (Cheering)

Pippi: That's right! There's food, games, music and we have a surprise guest coming!

(Characters talking)

Thomas: Peep peep! Who's the surprise guest going to be?

The Fat Controller: I don't know, Thomas.

(Blue stamps a paw print)

Pippi: Great idea! We can play Blue's Clues to figure out who our surprise guest is!

(Song Starts)

Tommy: (Singing) We are gonna play Blue's Clues.

Annika: (Singing) Cause that's a really great game.

Anna: Yeah!

(Song Ends)

Tommy: Remember everyone, Blue's pawprints will be on the clues.

Annika: Blue's Clues!

Anna: I'll wipe the pawprint off with my cape!

(Anna wiping paw print)

Tommy: Good job, Anna, You wipe the pawprint off!

Pippi: And you know what we need, Our Handy Dandy...

Tommy, Annika, Anna and Characters: Notebook!

Pippi: That's right, everyone! Do you have the notebooks, Sidetable?

Sidetable Drawer: Yes I do! Notebooks for everyone!

Characters: Wow!

Pippi: Hey Sidetable? Are you going to play Blue's Clues with us?

Sidetable Drawer: Of course I am!

Pippi: Thanks!

Sidetable Drawer: Your welcome!

(Song Starts)

Pippi: (Singing) So, To play Blue's Clues we have to find three...

Characters: Pawprints!

Tommy: (Singing) Pawprints, one, two, three!

Annika: (Singing) And those are our...

Characters: Clues!

Anna: (Singing) Our Clues?

Characters: Our Clues!

Pippi: (Singing) And then we put in our...

Characters: Notebooks!

Tommy: (Singing) Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!

Annika: (Singing) You know what to do?

Anna: (Singing) Sit down here in Annika's Chair and think...

Pippi: (Singing) Think...

Tommy: (Singing) Think!

Annika: (Singing) Cause where we use our mind.

Anna: (Singing) And take step out a time.

Pippi: (Singing) We can do anything.

(Blue jumps on the screen)

Tommy: (Singing) That we want a do!

(Song Ends)

Characters: (Cheering)

Pippi: Are you ready to look for Blue's Clues so we can figured out who our surprise guest is?

Characters: Yay!

Tommy: You Will?

Annika: Great!

Anna: But since this is a party, What should we do first?

Pippi: Let's decorate the tree!

Tommy: That's a great idea, Pippi! Come on, everyone!

(The Pippi and his friends, Anna and Characters sing the song When We Hear a Christmas Carol)

Pippi: Great job, everyone! You made the tree look really magical!

Annika: Wow! How pretty!

Characters: A clue!, A clue!

Pippi: You see a clue?, Where?

Characters: Right there!

Pippi: Wow! It's a beard! You know what we need, Our Handy Dandy...

Tommy, Annika, Anna and Characters: Notebook!

Pippi: Notebook!, Right!, So, a beard. Let's draw a puffy shape, and little lines to make swirls, There, a beard. So we're try to figured it out who our surprise guest is, and our first clue is a beard. So who could our surprise guest be with a clue beard?

Annika: Maybe, We should probably find 2 more clues, just to be sure.

(Swirling sound)

Pippi: Pippi and his friends! Listen! I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show!

(Super Music Friends Show theme plays)

Pippi: Hey everybody! The Super Music Friends Show is on!

The Pippi and his friends, Anna and Characters: (Cheering)

Music Swami: It's time to celebrate the holidays with our super music friends My Chemical Romance!

(Curtain opens and My Chemical Romance peform the song Every Snowflake's Different (Just Like You))

(Curtain closes)

The Pippi and his friends, Anna and Characters: (Cheering)

Anna: Listening and dancing to music is awesome!

The Pippi and his friends, Anna and Characters: (Laughing)

Characters: A clue!, A clue!

Tommy: Huh?, You see a clue?, Where?

Characters: Over there!

Tommy: Wow! It's a red dress! Let's put it in our Handy Dandy...

Pippi, Annika, Anna and Characters: Notebook!

Tommy: Notebook!, Right!, So, a red dress. Oh, I can use our red crayon!, First, A line for the dress, then lines for the white stuff, and a belt, There, a red dress. So, What was our first clue?

Characters: A beard!

Tommy: A beard, right!, And now our second clue is a red dress. So we're try to figured it out who our surprise guest is, and so far clues are a beard and a red dress, Who do you think this is?

Anna: Maybe, We should probably find a last clue, just to be extra sure.

Boogie Woogie: Hey there, everybody! Who wants some rocking Christmas music?

The Pippi and his friends, Anna and Characters: Me! Me! Me!

Boogie Woogie: Okay everyone! Let's boogie!

(Christmas music playing)

Pippi: Alright!

Tommy: Woo Hoo!

Annika: Look at me everyone! I'm flying!

Anna: Wow!

Annika: (Scatting)

(Electric sounds)

Characters: (Gasping)

Pippi: Annika! No!

(Tree falls)

Tommy: Annika! You ruined the tree!

Annika: I'm sorry. (Singing) This is serious!

Characters: (Talking)

Pippi: How about we fix the tree?

Annika: Great idea, Pippi! Come on, Everyone!

Pippi: (Singing) Pippi!

Tommy: (Singing) Tommy!

Annika: (Singing) And Annika too!

The Pippi and his friends: (Singing) We're Pippi and his friends and we'll help you!

Pippi: (Singing) What's gonna work?

Tommy, Annika, Anna and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork!

Pippi: (Singing) What's gonna work?

Tommy, Annika, Anna and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork!

(Tree lights up)

Pippi: Great job everyone! You fixed the tree!

Lightning McQueen: Yeah!

Characters: A clue!, A clue!

Annika: You see a clue? Where is it?

Characters: Right there!

Annika: Woah! A red hat! We need our Handy Dandy...

Pippi, Tommy, Anna and Characters: Notebook!

Annika: Notebook!, Right!, So, a red hat. Oh, I can use our red crayon!, We'll draw a rectangle for the bottom, two lines, and a circle, There, a red hat. Hey, We have all 3 clues to figured it out who our surprise guest is. You know what that means, It's time to sit in a...

Characters: Annika's Chair!

Annika: Yeah! (Singing) My Chair!

Pippi: Let's Go, Everyone!

Tommy: Okay, Now that we're in a Annika's Chair.

Annika: Let's Think!

Pippi: So, Who could our surprise guest be with a beard...

Tommy: A red dress...

Annika: And a red hat?

Anna: Well, The first clue is a beard, That must mean our surprise guest is a person who wears a beard.

Pippi: Yeah! Maybe it's a person who also wears a red dress.

Tommy: Yeah! What about a third clue a red hat?

Annika: Well, Maybe it's a person who also wears a red hat.

Pippi: But, Who could that be?

Tommy, Annika, Anna and Characters: Santa Claus!

Pippi: Santa Claus!, Yeah!, A surprise guest is Santa Claus!, We just figured it out Blue's Clues!

(Song Starts)

Pippi: (Singing) We sat on down.

Tommy, Annika, Anna and Characters: (Singing) Figured it out.

The Pippi and his friends, Anna and Characters: (Singing) What Blue's Clues were all about.

Pippi: (Singing) Wow!

Tommy, Annika, Anna and Characters: (Singing) You know what?

The Pippi and his friends, Anna and Characters: (Singing) We're really smart!

(Song Ends)

(Sleigh bells ringing)

Pippi: It's Santa! He's coming!

(Doorbell rings)

Annika: I'll get it!

(Door opens at Santa Claus and his elves)

Santa Claus: Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, everyone!

The Pippi and his friends, Anna and Characters: Santa!

Pippi: We're so glad you can come to our Musical Christmas Party!

Tommy: You even brought your elves!

Santa Claus: That's right, Tommy!

Elf 1: Thanks for bringing us to the party, Santa!

Elf 2: Yeah! You're the best!

Pippi: Santa? What have you brought for us!

Santa Claus: I've brought presents for everyone!

(Everyone cheering and opening presents)

Pippi: This calls for some celery!

Tommy: Mmmm!

Annika: Yummy!

Anna: Delicous!

The Pippi and his friends and Anna: (Laughing)

Jet: Merry Christmas, little girl!

Wave: Yeah, Merry Christmas!

Storm the Albatross: Merry Christmas!

Jimmy [Kudo: Merry Christmas.

Rachel [Moore: Merry Christmas!

Richard [Moore: Hey, Merry Christmas.

Eva Kaden: Merry Christmas.

Cyclops: Merry Christmas, Pippi.

Pippi: Oh, Scott!

(Then he and the rest of the X-Men enter the room.)

Wolverine: The X-Men is here to celebrate, bub.

Rogue: Hey, sugar.

Storm: Hello.

Beast: Season's greetings, Pippi.

Angel [Warren: Merry Christmas.

Jubilee: (holding a stack of presents) I got the gifts and the food!

Gambit: Gambit got Christmas dinner, too.

Jean Grey: The dinner no one will be having at all and must be warmed up, especially since it was ruined last time.

Gambit: (frowns) I told you before: You do NOT warm up such a meal! Gambit don't make no TV dinners.

Jean Grey: Sorry, the decision is final; no Gambit dinner.

Stitch: (smugly) Oh, no? Hey, Gambit! Feed your dinner to me and my cousins!

Angel [624: Yeah, it looks delicious!

Kelsey: Count me in! I love spicy stuff!

Gambit: (smirks) At least SOMEONE likes Gambit's food.

(Jean sighed in annoyance at this.)

Daffy: Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo! This is gonna be a great Christmas just like last year at the Lucky Duck Superstore!

Pricilla: It sure is, Uncle Daffy!

Annika: (notices) No, we have a turkey.

(The turkey holding the cooked turkey only cried while noticing some penguins with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo arriving.)

Sango: Hi guys.

Inuyasha: Presents for you.

Kagome: (hugs Pippi) Merry Christmas!

Kirby: Poyo!

Tiff: Come on, Kirby!

Tuff: Let's go inside!

Jet: (to Tommy, giving her a present) Merry Christmas!

Tommy: (as she takes the present, smiling) Oh, thank you!

Jet: (whispers) It's fishes.

(Just then, Pippi yelped, making her drop the package.)

Wave: (glares) Jet! (to Pippi) Sorry about that. (gives her a present) Here's a present from me. It's a fur coat from the Babylon gift shop.

Jet: Huh? (realizes) Oh! That one! Silly me. Merry Christmas! (whispers) That fur coat was expensive, you know.

Pippi: No kidding! It must've cost a fortune!

Storm [Albatross: Yeah. $50,000, to be exact. Good thing Sly stole it for us from those stuck-up snobs.

Annika: (amused) How very kind of him.

Rocko: Yo! The Flying Rocko is in the house!

Matilda: Okay.

Lucy [Diclonius: Merry Christmas.

Gatomon: Merry Christmas!

Kari: Come on, Gatomon.

(All while in the kitchen, the turkey was hugged by Allenby.)

Allenby: It's not a real turkey, it's a tofu turkey.

It gobbled in surprise at it.

Allenby: Yeah, it's a tofu turkey.

(Realizing about it, the turkey laughed at it along with Allenby.)

Yakko: A tofu turkey? Now why didn't we use that in the first place?

Wakko: We're so stupid.

Dot: Oh, geez.

Allenby: At least I won't roast YOUR turkey.

Yakko: You're right.

Buster: Hi, Pippi!

Babs: Merry Christmas!

Plucky: As they say in Mexico: Feliz Navidad!

Hamton: Hi!

Shirley: Like, Happy Holidays!

Fifi: Joyuex Noel!

Alex II: Yo!

Pricilla: (gasps happily) Hamton!

Hamton: (as he and Pricilla hug each other) Hey, Pricilla. Glad to see you.

Alexis: Merry Christmas!

Geo: Hey there!

Sonia Sky: Hi!

Teknoman Blade: Nice place you got here, Miss Honey.

Sly Cooper: Hey.

Gogo: (singing while dancing up) Vo-do-de-oh! Vo-do-de-oh! Vo-do-de-oh! Vo-do-de-oh! Vo-do-de-oh-do!

Wackyland Snail: Merry Christmas!

Donald: Hey, snail boy! You're early.

Wackyland Snail: I am? Great!

Just then, a bunch of snails whooshed by at sonic speed.

Turbo: 'Scuse us!

Wackyland Snail: (spinning in place from being whooshed past) Whoooaaa!

Donald: (notices) Turbo! Team FAST! You made it!

Whiplash: That's right, D-Duck! Team FAST is in the house!

Donald: Well, come in, you guys! We got some food waiting for you!

Chet: (notices, gasps in excitement) Are those... tacos Gambit's serving in that meal?!

Rogue: Sure are! Come on in and help yourselves!

Skidmark: (grins) Oh boy!

Turbo: Hang on tight, Chet!

Chet held onto Turbo as the snails zoomed past Miss Honey towards Gambit at the table.

Chet: Whooaa!

Tommy: (amazed) Whoa! Those snails are fast!

Donald: I know! Isn't it great? (does trademark laugh)

(The group all grinned at the site with Sonic smiling.)

Sonic: With the people we care about most.

Mickey: (smirks) You see, Donald, in the end, it all worked out for the best.

Donald: I guess it did.

Naruto: Yes sirree bob!

Sakura [Haruno: You better believe it!

(Then, after all the good Street Fighters entered, Even all the Power Rangers in history (A/N: Including my own Power Ranger teams in fan fiction) came as well.)

Robo Knight: Merry Christmas, little girl.

Annika: (surprised) Is that a robot?

Troy: He's the 6th Megaforce Ranger. You'll get used to him.

Orion: Yeah, while I'm the 7th.

Kuban: It feels good to be back as a Power Ranger!

Sienna: Sure is, Kuban!

Tommy (Power Ranger): Come on, Rangers, single file.

(The Rangers then entered the room.)

Trini: Merry Christmas.

Jason: Merry Christmas.

Kimberly: Hey, Anna. Merry Christmas.

Billy: Merry Christmas.

Zack: Hey, Merry Christmas.

Antonio: Feliz Navidad, Annika!

Jayden: Merry Christmas.

Mia: Hi, Tommy, Merry Christmas.

Alpha 5: Merry Christmas, Pippi!

(Then, a blue Pac-Man ghost-like blob named Bloo came up with a boy named Mac.)

Bloo: (glares) For you, it did.

(He then threw down some coal to the ground.)

Bloo: I got coaled again!

Mac: (rolls eyes) Oh brother, Bloo.

Frankie: Face it, Bloo. You'll never get presents if you keep being naughty.

(Bloo pouted at this while Li shook his head in amusement.)

(Mail call)

Santa Claus: What's that sound?

Pippi: Hey! Everyone! It's Mail Time!

Tommy: Come on, Everyone!

(Song Starts)

Pippi: (Singing) Here's the Mail, It Never Fails,

Annika: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail.

Tommy: (Singing) When It Comes I Wanna Wail.

The Pippi and his friends, Anna, Santa Claus and Santa's Elves: (Singing) MAIL!

(Song Ends)

(Door opens at Mailman Snail)

Mailman Snail: Merry Christmas, everyone!

Pippi: Merry Christmas, Mailman Snail!

Mailman Snail: Santa Claus! What a surprise! I got a letter just for you!

Santa Claus: Really! Thank you!

Pippi: Wow! Snails can send the mail very well! And you know what? We just got a letter!

(Song Starts)

Tommy: (Singing) We just got a letter.

Pippi: (Singing) We just got a letter.

Annika: (Singing) We just got a letter.

Anna: (Singing) I wonder who is from.

(Song Ends)

Santa Claus: Ho! Ho! Would you look at that! It's a letter from our friends!

Children: Hi, Santa!

Child: We're celebrating Christmas! And we have a message for you.

Children: Merry Christmas to the Pippi and his friends and Anna!

Santa Claus: Merry Christmas to you too!

Elf 3: Wow, Santa!

Elf 4: That was a nice Christmas letter!

Mailman Snail: Excuse me, Santa? Do you have a present for me?

Santa Claus: Why of course! Here you go!

(Mailman Snail opens present)

Mailman Snail: Wow! It's a stamper! I can use it to stamp my letters!

The Pippi and his friends, Anna, Characters, Santa Claus and Santa's Elves: (Laughing)

Pippi: Well everyone, It's time to sing some carols!

Tommy: Okay!

(The Pippi and his friends, Anna, Characters, Santa Claus, Santa's Elves and Mailman Snail sing the songs Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls and We Wish You a Merry Christmas)

Pippi: Thank you for coming to our Musical Christmas Party!

Tommy: We're so glad you can come!

Annika: Goodbye!

Anna: See you soon!

The Pippi and his friends, Anna, Characters, Santa Claus, Santa's Elves and Mailman Snail: Merry Christmas, Everyone! (Cheering)

(The End)


End file.
